Intervention
by Reizna
Summary: [Crossover, AUish] Everything they all knew is about to change. Against the reborn evil, the BoyWhoLived can't face it alone anymore. This time, two magical worlds must collide.


Crossover between Harry Potter, Cardcaptor Sakura, D.N.Angel and xxxHolic. Explanation will be at the end.

---

Intervention

---

I. Preface

---

_Two worlds of magic will collide._

"_Everything is about to change."_

---

**October 31, 1981**

Amber eyes darkened as the woman awoke, surprisingly calm despite her nightmarish, premonitory dream. Her pale, Asian face was drenched in light sweat as she turned to face not one but two silhouettes. She let out a sigh and her gaze narrowed as she sat up from her sleeping position. Her long, black hair cascaded down her slender body which was clothed with her satin nightgown and continued past her unusually long legs.

Yûko Ichihara knew why these people were here.

"The Far East Witch, the most common mistake this world has ever said about you, Madam." A calm voice remarked. The woman knew who this man and his escort were. Her magic has warned her in her dreams, also telling her why they had come as well.

"Correct, Albus Dumbledore. I am no witch," Yûko replied while she leaning onto her left side, holding the same hand under her chin. A small smile crept onto her lips as she recognized the other figure, "Eriol, I assume you know what today brings on your side of the world."

A young man, barely out of his late teen years, stepped into the dim light, which reflected off his glasses. His dark blue hair refused to give off its usual luster under the moonlight. His matching eyes stared at the woman with certain sadness in his eyes. The youth's choice of dark magical robes merely added to the effect.

"Yes, Harry Potter has become the Boy-Who-Lived, but the evil which tried to kill him will return in the future. The boy is not safe." Eriol answered monotonously, "Neither he, or our worlds will be safe when Voldemort returns to start the next war."

As soon as the azure-haired youth stopped speaking, an older man stepped out beside him. His half-moon glasses framed his light-blue eyes and his gentle, but wise face. He was donned in wizarding robes, which were so different from Eriol's, as if they were of another world's. His silver-white hair reflected the moonlight as he gazed at the never-aging woman.

"Madam, then you _are_ aware of the wish to be granted?" Dumbledore questioned.

Yûko nodded as she closed her eyes. "Yes, but don't worry. You will not need to pay the price for it. Clow Reed and another had paid for this ahead of time, centuries ahead of time," She informed them, "But with their preparations, everything is about to change."

_Are the worlds ready for this?_

---

**December 13, 1984**

A woman in her mid-twenties stood before a broken altar in a church in ruins. Her long, blue hair fell over her emotionless eyes. She had kept this secret for too long. It was about time this be told to someone, she thought as her eyes rested on a pointed cross.

"Rio Hikari?" A voice gasped.

Rio knew who it was without the need to turn around and confirm it. "Emiko Niwa," She coughed, "I have no time to tell you much, but I have to say it before my time is up."

The blue hair woman then raised her hands and cupped them over her mouth, coughing out blood painfully. Her death was coming. The curse would kill her soon. She had to hurry.

There was a rush of movement and a brunette woman was at Rio's side. "Rio?"

"Emiko, you must not let anyone know until my son, Satoshi's fifteenth birthday. I promise me this," The blue-haired woman proceeded to speak between coughs. More and more blood continued to come out with each cough. "I lied when I said Satoshi's twin was stillborn. His twin is still out there somewhere, closer to the other magic than their own heritage…"

Emiko shrieked in an instant. "But you can't leave little Satoshi alone. He's only four-years-old, for the love of God!"

Rio gave her friend a small smile. "Despite the family curse, he'll be a strong boy…"

Within the next second, Rio Hikari dropped dead. Her best friend began screaming in horror as the cross which stood before them gave off a strange light before drawing blood from the limp corpse of the Hikari woman.

The blood drew out a warning,

_Beware the serpent. Destine has intervened once more._

---

**September 1, 1991**

Hogwarts was even more magically than he had expected it to be, but there was a downside. There were still bullies like that pale-blond Draco Malfoy, who seemed especially proud that he was pure-blood. Egotistic, Harry didn't take a liking to him and had declined an offer of friendship hours before.

Adorned in the traditional Hogwarts robes, the black-haired Boy-Who-Lived looked around the Great Hall. He could feel the attention he was getting, but barely realized why so many eyes were on him. Sure, Hagrid told him that he had survived the Killing Curse as a babe. That was a miracle that was kept from him.

His aunt and uncle never told him. Harry merely learned of this a few days ago.

He was the one who brought death to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This chosen boy had no idea whatever life had in store for him.

_The Boy-Who-Lived can do this alone…for now._

* * *

Notes:

One; Destiny, in the fragment about Rio Hikari, is spelt wrong. I did that on purpose for the sake of the plot.

Two: This is a rewrite of my earlier fanfiction, _Gathering Power_. It has gone through a major plot change from the original work.

Three: It is a major crossover fanfiction. I don't expect all you readers to recognize most of the other fandoms within my fanfiction. For this reason, I will be posting links to explain the various fandoms on my profile.

**Disclaimer: There is no way in the world I could own either Harry Potter, Cardcaptor Sakura, D.N.Angel or xxxHolic.**

Criticism is needed. Please read & review.


End file.
